A Mother to Both
by Regalqueenregina
Summary: Starts at the season 2 finale: Snow made it through the portal. She looks around hoping to see her family, but instead finds herself on the jungle floor. No Henry. She looks up and finds that she isn't alone. One other person made it through the portal after Henry. Regina. (Will explore the relationship between SnowxRegina and ReginaxHenry) Thank you RYCBAR24601 for beta reading.
1. Chapter 1

**So this first few chapters will be focused on Regina, Snow, and Henry. But, I promise that we will see Emma and David in later chapters.**

She could feel the sharp pain run through her body. Her hands burned like fire and her head throbbed with such an intense pain that she wasn't sure if she could go on. But she knew that she would.

How dare they! How dare they take her son! The anger boiled up inside of her daring to shoot out at any moment. She rounded the corner and saw him. They each had hold of him. He was so close, she would get there. They all stopped for a brief second.

"Henry!"

They continued to run as Regina saw something be thrown in the water.

"They are opening a portal!"

No! They would not take him from her. She ran as fast as she could. The pain intensified but she pushed through it. Then, without realizing what she was doing, her feet left the ground and she fell. She fell through light and darkness. Magic was shooting through her, amplifying every sensation she felt. Then she hit the ground. She could feel magic all around her. She looked up and found herself in a jungle. She took a second to catch her breathe. She jumped up, ready to run, to find Henry. She was stopped by a hand on her ankle. Regina looked down and saw Snow.

The younger woman used Regina to help pull herself up. Then, looked around.

"He isn't here. Portals are tricky. The time gaps can be large, I don't know how far ahead of us they are."

Snow looked around frantically. "They didn't make it through!"

Regina looked around and saw that Snow was right. Emma and David had not made it through the portal. She watched as Snow started to cry. Of course she would. She had lived a privileged life; she always found a way to be with those she loved. Regina knew that she had to calm the woman down if they were going to find Henry, but she had no plans of being nice about it.

Regina grabbed Snow's shoulders and shook her a bit. "Pull yourself together! My son has been taken and I am going after him. Now you can either help me or sit here wallowing in self-pity." With that Regina walked off leave behind a silent Snow.

The jungle was dense and Regina moved much slower than she would have liked to. On top of the jungle working against them, every step Regina took caused a fire like pain to shoot through her. But none of that mattered. The only thing that she could think of was her son. He was always so strong, so brave, but this was too much for anyone. He had been through hell the past 10 months, and it was partially her fault. When she adopted Henry she promised herself that she wouldn't be like her mother, and for most of his life she wasn't. She showered Henry with love and affection. Making sure that everything he needed or wanted was given to him right away. Then, on his ninth birthday, she told him that he was adopted. He flipped out and started to push her away. She tried so hard to prove that just because he was adopted didn't mean that she didn't love him. Then he got that book and found Miss Swan. After that she started to turn into her mother. She hated herself for everything she did to her son, and now she was going to make it right. She was going to make sure that her son was safe.

"Regina!" Snow called.

Regina ran straight at the younger woman and put her hand over her mouth.

"Did you really inherit so few brain cells that you can't even figure out that you need to stay quite."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to find you. He is my grandson, I want to find him just as much as you do!"

"No one wants to find him as much as I do. Now be quiet or I will go on without you."

Regina started back in the direction she had been going when Snow spoke again.

"Where are we going?"

Regina, not wanting to waste any time, rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"The beach is this way. Once I am in open space I can get a better idea of where we are to track Henry."

Snow was about to speak again but after looking at Regina's face decided it was best if she kept her thoughts to herself. They walked for about two hours without saying a word. Snow never questioned Regina, for she knew that the woman was not in the mood. She could see the tears in Regina's eyes, though the older woman never let them fall. Snow had to admit, she felt safe with Regina. It was strange; Regina had been trying to kill her for years. She thought that she would never be safe around the woman. But now, Snow found herself remembering when Regina was her step-mother. She was never happy, but she always had a smile for her step-daughter. Snow knew that it must have been forced. Nonetheless, it had made her feel great. Now, years later, Snow found herself putting all her trust into the woman again. Regina was her only hope.

They continued on, the silence was killing Snow. She didn't know what Regina's plan was and that scared her. All she knew was that she was in a strange world and that her grandson had been taken. On top of that she once again found herself separated from her husband and daughter.

Snow breathed in fresh, cool air. She looked at the scene in front of her. The view was beautiful; a bright blue sky over a lovely ocean. In different circumstances she would have stood in the same spot for an hour, taking in the beauty. The moment of serenity was ruined when she felt a sharp pain on her hand. She looked down and saw a knife being dragged across her palm by Regina.

"What are you doing? Where did you get that?" A million thoughts ran through her mind. She remembered when she let Regina go after stopping her execution. It took Regina only a few seconds to try and kill her. Snow could feel the fear run through her body.

Regina grabbed Snow's hand and forced her to make a fist. The blood dripped down onto a keychain that Regina pulled out of her pocket. Snow watched as Regina looked down at the keychain. It glowed for a second before going back to normal. Then she waved her hand over Snow's, healing the wound. Snow finally understood.

"You are tracking him?"

"Yes. Your blood makes the spell stronger." Regina turned towards the east and started to walk.

Regina walked in the direction of the rocks. The silence brought her a familiar feeling of loneliness. Loneliness. Most of Regina's life had been plagued by this horrid feeling. Now she welcomes it like an old friend. She deserves nothing else, she earned her loneliness.

Regina continues on in silence. She needs time to think. Neverland is a dangerous place and getting Henry back will be difficult.

Regina hears the sharp snap of a twig. She comes to a halt which causes Snow to run in**to her.**

"Listen."

Snow follows the older woman's orders and stops moving. She heard some movement through the trees. Regina gave her a piercing look. Snow had seen that look enough times during her youth to know what it meant. Do as I say.

Regina tiptoed into the jungle, careful to watch where she stepped. She arrived near a small crevice. She hid behind a tree and looked down and listened to the voices.

"Now what?" Regina recognizes this as Owen, or Greg as he know calls himself.

"Does it matter. We made it! We can have time to rest, then tomorrow we can continue our mission. All that matters is that we did it!" Regina was sure that that was the voice of Tamara. They wanted to bring Henry here. They past few hours Regina thought that they ended up in Neverland by chance. Knowing that it was a mission only made it worse.

Regina felt the hot fire of anger boil up inside of her. Her son was no mission and she was going to make sure she that they knew that. They would pay for this.

"Are you sure about that? My mom's coming for me. Both of them!"

Regina and Snow both leaned forward as Henry spoke. Always the brave one.

Regina turned back towards. "You stay here. DO NOT MOVE! I will send Henry to you." Regina sternly said.

Snow watched as Regina disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing down below.

* * *

"Mom!"

Tamara and Greg turned around and found themselves face to face with someone no one wants as an enemy. The Evil Queen.

**Please review so I know what you guys think! Since I just started college I can't update as often as I updated my other stories. I will try to get a chapter up about once a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope that you guys like this.  
Please leave suggestions of things you want them to talk about!**

Purple fire danced in her eyes as she stared down the people who stole her son.

"Mom?" Regina heard Henry call for her. A week earlier the sound of Henry calling for her would have brought her to tears. No amount of magic could have stopped her from going to him. She would have moved heaven and earth to reach him and wrap him in a hug. Now, for the first time in his life, she didn't respond. This is not a time to show weakness, and her love for him is her weakness. It is a weakness she loves, but now isn't the time. They are going to pay for this. No one harms her family.

Regina hears Henry scream for her, lunging forward to try and reach her. "MOM!"

The woman, Tamara, grabs Henry, roughly, and pulls him back. Henry losses his balance and falls to the ground. The sight of her son in such distress is what snaps Regina from her thoughts. She lifts her arm up and smirks at the two people in front of her. Not long ago Henry told her she was the villain. That statement broke her heart. But, that was who she was. It was time that she stop denying it. Her son was in danger and only the Evil Queen could save him.

A ball of fire appears in her hand. "I will give you ten seconds to give me my son. If you do I will make your death quick. I suggest you do as I say."

Henry looked at the Evil Queen, no, he looked at his mother. He never though he would be happy to see his mom do something bad, but he was. She was here for him. He knew she would come. He knew that she would never let them hurt him. Suddenly Henry was jerked up by Greg.

Greg snarled at Regina. "You would never let any harm come to him. Therefore you will let us walk away." Greg pulled Henry in front of him to use as a shield.

Regina laughed. "Death it is." She threw the fire right at Tamara. Just as she suspected Greg jerked towards her. As he did she waved her hand, causing the woman to disappear.

Greg turned towards Regina and saw her with hand in Tamara's chest. Greg pulled a gun out of his pocket and put it to Henry's head.

"You hurt her and I will shoot him."

Regina turned towards her son, fear written all over her face. Then, the fear went away. She tilted her head to the side. She was having trouble reading the man. He had always been confident, even as a boy. Now it had disappeared. They both stood there, motionless. Stuck in a stalemate. Regina tried to figure out what to do. By the time she got her hand out of the woman's chest Greg could shoot Henry. Regina looked at Tamara. The woman was looking at Greg with an intense stare. After a wave of understanding Regina decided to make her move. They wouldn't kill Henry; they needed him for some mission. With that thought Regina released Tamara's heart and pushed her towards Greg. The second her hand was free she gave it a wave. Henry disappeared from the crevice.

"You idiot!" Tamara yelled. "You let him get away."

Greg pointed his gun at Regina and pulled the trigger. In response Regina lazily waved her hand causing the bullet to stop in its tracks. She laughed. "I told you that you didn't know who you were dealing with." She sent the bullet, now on fire, straight at Tamara's gut. The woman screamed and fell to the ground. Greg rushed to the woman he so obviously loved and tried to figure out what to do. Regina spoke before he could.

"You took me son! For that I should kill you in the same way I am killing her, but I won't. Instead I will let you live; while you can." Regina turned around and headed towards where she left Snow.

"You are pure evil! He will never love you! No one ever will."

Regina turned back towards Greg. She thought of Henry in the mines. In what they all thought were their last moments Henry came to her. That was enough. "My life is of no concern to you. You wanted to meddle with magic, but you were unprepared for the cost. Just know that magic always comes with a price."

* * *

"Mom!" Henry bolted towards Regina and jumped into her arms.

"Henry! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Regina caressed his face, her eyes filled with worry.

"No."

Regina pulled him into a tight hug. He was safe.

"So are we going back to Storybrooke now?"

Regina looked at Henry. Damn. She just stared at him unsure of what to say. It was Snow who broke the silence.

"We aren't going back are we?"

"There is no way. Without the means to make a portal it is impossible to transcend realms."

Henry looked between the two women frantically. "We have to go back. Mom and Grandpa are in Storybrooke. We have to go back!" Henry ran to Snow, tears welling in his eyes. "He is your true love, you have to be together. And Emma, you just found her. We have to go back. We are a family and we can't be apart."

Regina watched as her son broke down in her enemy's arms. Her heart told her to go to him and kiss away the tears, but her mind said different. She wasn't his mom, not to him. Emma was. He wanted her. Regina felt her heart break.

After a few minutes Snow looked up at Regina. "There has to be a way. You can use your magic to get us home."

Always optimistic. It annoyed Regina to no end. "There is nothing I can do. Rumplestiltskin waited 300 years and created a curse just to cross realms. There are no more beans left and the only other portal I know of was destroyed by King George."

Regina walked over to Henry and bend down so that they were eye level. "I'm sorry! There is nothing I can do."

"No you're not." Those words stung. Regina was left speechless. A dozen scenarios went through her head. Ones where Miss Swan had come through and not her. In every one Henry was happy. Regina forced that thought out of her head. There were more important matters at stake. Tamara and Greg had brought Henry here for a reason. Neverland was dangerous and she couldn't let Henry stay out in the open. There were a million reasons why he was brought here; and every one worse than the previous.

"Come. We need to get moving."

"I'm not going anywhere. OUR family will find a way to get to us." Regina knew from the way her said 'our' that Regina was not included. He had always been stubborn. Regina turned her attention towards Snow, hoping to reason with the woman.

"You know the stories of this land, yes?"

Snow nodded in response.

"I will not sit out in the open and let them come for my son, and they will come for him. I will not sit here holding on to a stray of hope that we will be rescued. We need to find somewhere safe, and fast."

Henry opened his mouth to protest, but Snow stopped him.

"She is right. We need to make shelter somewhere safe."

Thankfully Henry nodded in agreement.

* * *

Snow watched as Regina used her magic to clear the floor of a cave and put up a protection spell. It was fascinating, watching her work. She was in her own world; seemingly oblivious to the conversation that Snow was having with Henry.

"When do you think they will get to us?" Henry asked.

"I don't know."

"Will they ever get to us?"

Snow sighed. "I don't know."

She watched as Henry dropped to the ground. He brought his knees up to his chest. "So we are really stuck here."

Snow sat down next to Henry. "I am sure everything will work out."

"They brought me here to give me to someone. What if that person finds me?"

So Regina was right; someone did want Henry. Snow protectively put her arm around him. "Nothing will happen to you. Regina and I will keep you safe."

Regina conjured up three cots. "We should get some sleep."

Snow nodded and started to get up, but Henry remained on the ground. Regina walked over to him and picked him up. No response. He was deep in regression. Normally so brave and so mature, her son had reverted back to when he was five. He silently cried into her shoulder.

Regina laid him on the cot and covered him with the blanket. She gave him a kiss and pushed his hair away from his face. "I love you Henry."

"So?", Snow asked," Now what do we do?"

Regina sighed. She forgot that these things weren't obvious to her companion. "Tamara and Greg brought Henry here for a reason. The Lost Boys will be made aware, if they aren't already, that a portal was opened. Now, they will find Tamara's body and hopefully Greg's."

"So you did kill them."

Regina rolled her eyes. God did she have to explain everything.

"He shot me so I sent the bullet at her. She is dead. He won't survive long in the jungle. Now, dear, would you have preferred that I let them take Henry?" Snow shook her head and Regina continued. "Once they find them they will hopefully stop looking for anyone else, this should give us some time. We will rest for a while. Tomorrow night we will move. The darkness will supply the cover we need. Dear, how much do you know about this land?"

Snow sat in silence.

"Snow?"

Snow jumped a little, she hadn't realized that Regina had asked a question. She searched her brain for every story of this world. "Well, I know that they take young boys."

"Henry could have told me that."

Regina was baiting her, and she realized that. Snow didn't fully understand why but Regina always wanted her to be hostile. Almost as if it helped to justify her feelings. "I know that the boys are always ripped from loving families, and are taken from multiple realms. I also heard that the natives of the island don't help the boys." The last statement dripped with disgust.

"Well, those natives are our best hope. It is rumored that they have a magic barrier that keeps the Lost Boys from knowing who is there. As long as they don't interfere they are left alone. If we can find them and somehow convince them to take us in the magic should keep anyone from realizing that we are here. The trick is finding them without alerting the Lost Boys to our location."

"Can't you just use your magic?"

This earned another eye roll. "My magic is foreign. Until I get the feel of how to use it here it is best that I only do simple spells."

Suddenly, Henry cried out. Snow and Regina both ran towards him.

"Emma!" Henry screamed.

Regina wrapped Henry in a tight hug. "Shh shhh it's okay. You're safe Henry."

Henry grabbed Regina and cried into her chest. "I. Want. To. Go. Home."

"I know. Why don't you lay down, okay. I will stay with you."

Snow watched as Regina lay herself on the cot. Henry curled into her side and quickly fell asleep. She saw Regina stroke Henry's hair and whisper to him. She remembered when Regina would do that for her.

_"Mother?"_

_Snow peeked into her step-mother's bed chambers._

_"Snow? What are you doing here? It's late, you should be in bed."_

_"I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you?"_

_Snow tip toed into the room, praying Regina would say yes. The silence seemed to go on forever. She started to get worried. She didn't want to upset her new mother._

_"If you must."_

_Snow practically leapt into Regina's bed._

_"I promise that you won't even know I am here!"_

_Regina doubted that because right after the little girl said that she wrapped her arms around Regina and put her head on her shoulder._

_"Good night Mother."_

_"Good night Snow."_

_The little girl quickly fell asleep and Regina was left awake. This child had taken away everything. How easy it would be to end her right now. Instead she wrapped her arms around the girl and fell asleep. Revenge was for another time._

**_I ch 4 we will see Emma and David and how they react to this._**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so sorry this took so long to get out. I had a ton of work for school. I know it is short, but I wanted you guys to have something.**

Regina stood at the mouth of the cave and watched as Henry slept. He was so peaceful. She hated the fact that she couldn't bring him home. Then again, what home would he want to go to? There was once a time when all Henry wanted was to be near her. He would hold her tight and say "I love you" and give her a kiss.

Home. What was home? If it was up to her she would whisk him back to the mansion. Shower him with love and be good until the day she died. Unfortunately the mansion is no longer home. The place he holds dear is a small apartment. A place where he only gets a real bed every other night. Yet, he loves it. She feels a searing pain at this fact but admits to herself that she would hand him over willingly if it meant getting him out of this place.

Regina turns towards the mouth of the cave and looks out at the still jungle. If anything, Neverland is a very beautiful place. The trees are a rich forest green, the sky a wonderful clear blue. To an average person it would look like paradise, but Regina knows better.

Behind every tree, in every cave, dark magic could be found. It lurked through the island pulling people towards it. Regina could feel it seeping through her, enhancing her abilities. This was good, very good. With her magic enhanced she had a better chance of protecting Henry. Now all she needed to do was find the Indians. She stepped out of the cave and took a deep breath. The humid air brought discomfort but it had no real effect on Regina. She was set on a goal; find the Indians and keep her son safe.

* * *

Emma ran, the wind blowing through her golden locks as she followed the bastards who took her son. She heard Regina say something about a portal. Not again. She continued to run, set on getting to Henry. She watched as Regina and Mary Margaret jumped off the docks. It seemed like the right thing to do. Emma's feet left the ground and she fell. Unfortunately she found herself in water and after a moment Emma felt a hand grab her and pull her up.

"No!" She screamed. He son was gone, and she didn't know what to do.

"We will find them, don't worry." Emma heard her father's voice, but nothing registered.

"I am afraid that you won't dearie. The only reason your family made it back last time was because of the wardrobe. With that gone any hope of making a portal is gone." Emma started to cry at Mr. Gold's words.

"Henry! He is all alone!"

"Well dearie, that is untrue. I am sure Regina will fight to keep him safe, as will his grandmother. Though, their success isn't guaranteed."

David moved towards Gold. "Safe! My wife is with Regina. She won't be safe!"

"I highly doubt the queen will hurt her step-daughter in Henry's presence." With that, Mr. Gold walked away from father and daughter.

Emma couldn't believe this. Ten months, she had only known Henry for ten months and he was already gone. She wished that the stupid curse had never been broken. If she had just left Henry wouldn't be god knows where with god knows who. She didn't know what she was going to do. Without Henry she didn't feel whole. He was her world. 11 years ago she gave birth to a screaming, red faced baby. They tried to place him in her arms but she refused. To this day she didn't know if it was because she didn't want him or didn't think she could hold him without breaking down. She tried not to think about it because deep in the back of her mind she knew that 11 years ago she didn't want to be a mother.

Emma pushed that thought from her mind and focused on another pressing matter. Her mother. Emma knew that if she Regina could get to Henry he would be safe, but her mother was another story. How easy would it be for her to kill Mary Margaret? How easy would it be for Regina to rip out her heart? Emma started shaking out of fear. Her whole life she wanted a family and just when she gets one she loses half of it.

"Emma, come on, we are going to see Blue." Emma walked off after her father

* * *

"Grandma? Grandma!?" Henry shook Snow until she finally woke up.

Snow squinted as the sun shone into the cave. She looked over and saw Henry staring at her. "Good morning!"

"She's gone."

He was always straightforward. Snow pushed herself up and looked around the cave, he was right. Regina was gone.

"She left us." The sadness in his voice was unmistakable. Snow grabbed his hands and looked him straight in the eye.

"I bet she just went to get something."

"She is mad at me because I asked for Emma."

Snow took a deep breath. Unfortunately there was some truth to that. Regina was very possessive of Henry. Snow knew it was out of love, but it wasn't healthy. "Regina is a complicated woman. She loves you and if there is anything that I am sure of it's that she would never leave you."

Henry still looked sad, so Snow tried another approach. "How about when she comes back you give her a hug. I know that she would love that."

Henry nodded and gave his grandmother a quick hug. "I'm hungry."

Snow laughed and went to see if she had anything in her bag.

**Please review and let me know what you think and feel free to suggest things you would like to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Aleina Tempest aka idreamofswanqueen from tumblr and laura-anne501 on tumblr for helping my get over my damm writers block**

Regina stood behind a group of rocks, watching. There was a group of Indians fighting a band of Lost Boys. They boys were good fighters, but so were the Indians. The fighting was bloody and intense. Regina stayed behind her rock knowing that getting in the middle could cost her her life. So she waited and waited. The fighting soon ended and the Lost boys ran off. There were some wounded and one dead. A thought popped into Regina's head. These people were used to being attacked; they may not let anyone in. Regina knew that staying in their village would be the only way for her to keep Henry safe.

Regina ran towards the group and bent down next to a wounded man. He appeared to be in his early fifties, tall and strong. He was wearing an ornate fighting outfit the she knew signified status. It was because of this that Regina chose him. If he was the chief, and she saved him, they might just welcome her.

A young man pulled out a dagger and ran at Regina, his black eyes full of lust for revenge. She acted quickly. Her hands started to glow as she shot magic into the wound. The skin started to close itself and her "patient" screamed in pain. She wasn't the best healer. Fortunately she finished before the young man reached her. Regina stared at the group for a quick second then ran. She needed to get back to Henry and make sure he was okay.

* * *

Henry sat on the floor of the cave eating a protein bar. His grandmother had been telling him stories of when she was a fugitive. Henry thought that it was the coolest thing ever. He always wanted to have an adventure like that. He realized that now he was in the midst of one. This is his chance to be a hero. He figured out how to break the curse; Henry was sure he could figure out how to get them home. With that though Henry slipped into a day dream filled with heroics and adventure.

"Regina." Henry heard the soft sound of his grandmother's voice. He looked up and saw his mother, covered in blood, standing at the cave entrance. He couldn't believe it. She hurt someone, he knew she did.

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"Indians."

Snow just stared at Regina for a minute. The silence engulfed the cave and it seemed as if no noise would ever be made. But Henry, being who he was, broke that much needed silence.

"You said that we needed them! What did you do, kill someone? Now they will never help us. Mary Margaret should have gone, she's good. They would listen to her." Before either woman could respond Henry stormed out of the cave and sat down at the nearby riverbank.

Snow turned towards Regina just in time to see the look of complete despair wash over her face. It was short lived for Regina always kept that mask up. Snow sighed. She knew that look well. It was the same look Regina got after they told Regina that she couldn't see Henry because they thought she killed Archie. It was the same look she got years ago when Snow caught her with Daniel. It also dawned on Snow that she had seen that look just recently. The look of deep despair and pain was on Regina's face when she informed Snow that her heart was turning black. Snow thought back to that moment. Regina only let emotions show when she was truly hurt; never for any other reason. Snow didn't understand why Regina would be hurt by her enemy's perils. She decided not to dwell too much on the broken woman's thoughts. Instead she decided to do some damage control.

"I didn't kill anyone dear, so you can stop staring at me. I healed who I presumed was the chief. But of course anytime I do anything good it just backfires doesn't it." Regina may have her mask up but her voice dripped with hurt.

"He doesn't mean it."

"Of course he does!" Snow heard the anger creep into Regina's voice. She didn't understand why Regina was speaking to her at all, but Snow figured that if they were stuck here they might as well get along.

"I'll talk to him." Snow walked towards the river and Regina cleaned off the blood with magic. As Snow left the cave she could hear Regina silently cry and felt the pity roll into her heart. Her instinct told her to turn around and comfort the woman as the woman had once comforted her. But she knew that wouldn't end well.

Snow walked towards the river. It was a rich blue with a calm current. At the river bank sat Henry, throwing rocks into the previously still water.

Henry turned around at the sound of footsteps and felt relief when he saw who it was. Her gave her a huge hug and then pulled away. He got a very serious look on her face and whispered. "We need to go, Now!"

"Why?"

"She is evil. She killed Tamara and she will kill you, I know it."

Now Snow understood what Regina had meant. Henry had very little faith in her. Even she had exhibited more faith, bordering on dangerous. Regina was their best hope and Snow knew that Henry was stubborn and would need a strong hand.

"Your mother killed Tamara to save you. I have done the same thing to save my family before. She isn't covered in blood because she hurt someone, she saved the life of one of the Indians. Now you are going to go in that cave and give Regina a big hug is that understood?"

"But, but…"

"No buts…we have to be civil okay, now go apologize."

Henry nodded and sulked off towards the cave. He stood at the opening and watched his mother. She was sitting on the ground holding her knees up to her chest. Henry slowly walked into the cave and sat down next to her. She looked at him with her big brown eyes. In response Henry put his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you what happened."

Regina immediately put her arm around him and pulled him closer. "Don't be sorry. You have every right to doubt me."

"Do you think there is any way we can get home?"

"Regina took a deep breath. "I wish I knew, but if there is I promise I will do whatever I have to do to get you back. I promise."

Henry smiled up at her. "I know."

Snow walked into the cave and watched the exchange between mother and son. Snow wondered if by keeping the two of them apart they caused Regina's rage. She only seemed to want to be with Henry. On top of that Snow felt envy flow over her. There had once been a time when Regina held her like that. It had been so long since Snow had a mother and she hated that seeing Henry with one made her feel jealous. She just wished that Regina would treat her like she had when she was a child. But that was just a lost glimmer of hope grown from a distant memory.

**So thank you to everyone who has been reading this! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you to everyone who is reading this, it means a lot! _**

_The sun was bright and warm; a welcome feeling after the long winter. The birds could be heard chirping in the summer air. At mid-day the young princess could be seen skipping around her step-mother's apple tree. A small, delicate hand slowly reached up towards an apple when a blue bird landed on her hand._

_"Well hello Mr. Blue Bird. How is your day?"_

_The bird chirped and the child laughed._

_"I am happy that you are happy."_

_"Snow!" The young princess turned at the sound of her step-mother's voice. She ran at the woman and gave her a huge hug. _

_"Hello mother!"_

_"Snow, why were you holding a bird?"_

_Snow looked down, sheepishly. She had been told not to speak about it by Johanna._

_"Snow?" Regina peered down at the young girl._

_"I was…I was…"_

_Suddenly Regina heard a chirp. It couldn't be possible, but deep down she knew it was._

_"Were you talking to the bird?"_

_The girl nodded. _

_"Can you speak to anything else?"_

_The girl shook her head. Regina thought for a second. She had always been able to speak to animals, horses being her specialty. Ever since she started to take magic lessons that ability just became stronger. It appeared that Snow could only speak to birds but that made no difference; the girl had dormant magic._

_"You aren't mad are you?" Snow asked._

_"No. It is a gift Snow."_

_The girl gave Regina one more hug which Regina reciprocated. Then, the two of them walked off towards the castle, together._

Regina shook her head in confusion. She hadn't thought about her time with a young Snow in a long time. Those days brought a lot of confusion. On one hand Snow had been the reason that she spent years living a miserable life with the King. On the other hand Snow was a good child who loved her unconditionally.

Regina looked around the cave. It was the end of the day, their second on the island. Henry was asleep next to her and Snow was sitting on her cot, in silence. After returning to the cave, earlier in the day, Regina had used a small piece of feather that she took off of the Indian to track him. Her best guess was that it would take them three days to reach the village.

"Do you think they will welcome us?" Snow asked as if she could hear Regina's thoughts.

"I don't know, dear."

"What if they don't?"

"Then I will figure something out."

Snow laid back on the cot. She was worried. She had spent almost three years on the run from Regina. In all that time she never felt as afraid as she does now. The people in Neverland are ruthless and she was well aware that if they were caught, no mercy would be shown. It was odd; when on the run from Regina deep down she was never afraid at all. Then she got an idea, it was crazy, but she doesn't know of anything else that made sense.

"Regina?"

"Yes dear" Regina reluctantly answered.

"Why haven't you ever killed me?"

Regina sat up in surprise. She wasn't even sure how to respond to that.  
"Trust me dear, my failure wasn't my choice."

"You have had so many chances to kill me, why haven't you?"

"I wanted you to suffer."

"I don't believe that."

"I cursed you for 28 years! I took away your daughter and husband!" Regina spat out.

"I didn't know I had a daughter or a husband. If you wanted to punish me you would have killed Emma or me or David. You have tried but you never succeed. I have seen what you can do. I have watched you kill, yet you have never killed me."

Regina just sat in stunned silence as the realization swept over her. She had killed without a second thought, yet she was never able to with Snow. Before she could over think this she spoke. "Go to bed. We have a long few days coming up." With that Regina laid back down and fell asleep holding Henry.

Snow closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Her suspicions had been confirmed. Somewhere deep inside Regina's damaged heart she felt love for Snow. It would just take time for her to admit it and Snow was willing to do whatever she had to, to make that happen.

**Sadly, I have a ton of work so I won't be able to start writing the next chapter until after October 11. Until then feel free to let my know what you think. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. I had midterms and essays due.**

The sky was a bright, beautiful ocean blue. The clouds were a clean white. It was a beautiful sight; it had a cruel irony to it. The beauty was a deep conflict with the horrors that Neverland held.

She had been walking in silence for at least three hours. She tried to stay at least three feet behind her companions. They were never out of her sight, but at the same time she was giving mother and son the quality time that they desperately needed.

They came across a group of rocks and Snow ran towards Regina and Henry so not to lose them. As she approached the pair she could hear what they were talking about. She assumed that they were discussing getting back to Storybrooke.

"But it is possible, Right?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but I want you to keep in mind that it might not be."

"But you'll try, right?"

"Yes, I will try."

Henry gave Regina a quick side hug. Even from where Snow stood she could see Regina's face light up. She let her arms linger around Henry even after he let go. It broke Snow's heart to see the look of longing on Regina's face. Never in her life had she seen someone with that look gracing their face that often. She thought back to her time on the run. Even the peasants, who had nothing, were smiling and happy most of the time. Yet Regina, a woman who had been afforded every material thing in the world, lived a life of misery and loneliness. Snow knew that she should hate the woman who tried so hard to ruin her life; but she couldn't. At times there was something almost childlike about Regina. As strong as she was, when hurt she reverted back and had the emotional maturity of a little girl.

And Henry. Her loving grandson. He was so brave, so strong, yet he still saw the world in black and white. Though Regina was the Evil Queen, she loved that boy with all her heart, yet he still would doubt her love. She wished that she could tell him about all the love his mother had so that he never doubted it again.

Suddenly she heard a sound; her body reacted on impulse and she ran to Regina and Henry. Regina took a power stance and used her body to shield Henry. An arrow came shooting through the air and was stopped by Regina.

Snow heard a voice, and through a thick accent she made out the words "Kill the Queen!"

Arrows came flying at them from all directions, Regina deflected as many of them as she could. After about thirty seconds of that she conjured up a fire wall which caused all the arrows to burst into flames.

Snow held onto Henry as Regina fought, but more and more men were appearing. She knew Regina could only hold them off for so long. Then she realized what had just happened. All the children on this Island were taken from other realms. Many of them were from the Enchanted Forest. The children, along with the shadow, would have told Pan about what happens there. The Indians recognized Regina and wouldn't stop until she was dead. Snow couldn't let that happen.

"Stop!" Snow jumped in front of Regina, but behind the fire wall. "Leave her alone!"

Regina watched as Snow defended her. She was so confused as to why the younger woman would do this. Suddenly she heard a deep voice.

"Stop! Lower your arrows!"

Regina watched as the man who she saved walked through the group of warriors straight towards her.

"Call your men off! Now!" Regina said sternly.

"You are the one we have heard about, the Evil Queen. You saved my life, which means I am in your debt. But, I can't let my people around someone like you." He said.

"She isn't like that anymore!" Henry and Regina both turned at looked a Snow in shock. She continued to speak, all while moving closer to the chief. "You say that you know who Regina is?"

"Yes."

"What is it that you know?"

"We know of the terror that she inflicted on her people. We know of a young Princess named Snow White, the object of her rage. We know of a curse to rival any magic we have seen."

Before he could finish Snow stood directly in front of him and made a declaration that changed everything. "I am Snow White and I will not let you harm my family!"

The chief looked at her for a moment. "If you are wrong you will have to pay."

"I understand."

The chief walked up to Regina. She reluctantly let down the fire wall, but kept it around Henry.

"In thanks for saving my life I will allow you to come to my village. I will shelter you from Pan, but if you do anything to harm my people I will hand over the boy." Regina looked at him in shock.

"Yes", he continued, "I know all about Pan's search for him. Now, do we have a deal."

Regina lifted her chin and looked into his eyes. "I will harm no one as long as we are not harmed."

"Well then, we have a deal."

Regina nodded.

Snow, Henry, and Regina followed him and he walked in the other direction.

"Wait!" Snow said. "We don't even know your name!"

He turned around, briefly. "My name is Nahuel."  
**how do you guys like this? Anything else you would like to see?**


	7. Chapter 7

Snow sat on a rock near her tent. She watched as the sun rose over the ocean. No matter what realm she was in the sun rise was always beautiful.

"Enjoying the view?" Snow turned and saw Nahuel standing next to Henry, grand as ever.

Snow nodded as Henry ran into her arms.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes." Henry answered.

"I was hoping you would allow me to speak with you." Nahuel asked kindly.

"Anything. We owe you."

"Why is it that you are so willing to risk things for the Evil Queen?"

Snow gave a small smile. This was something she herself had pondered over for a long time. It was something she knew no one would ever understand. Truthfully, she didn't even understand it.

"She isn't the Evil Queen anymore. When we arrived here it would have been so easy for her to kill me, but she didn't. She loves Henry and will be good, for him. I lived with her for years and she never laid a hand on me. She was so alone, so miserable and it was my fault. She took so much from me, but dwelling on the bad is what made her who she is. I loved her once and I still do. I will never give up hope that one day she will manage to fully break through the darkness. Even if she never loves me I hope that she can be happy. She may have done horrible things but I truly believe that she just wants people to believe in her."

"You claim that she has changed but she was conjuring up fire when I met her."

"Yes, to protect Henry. Look, there are some things I will never and can never forgive her for. But, I have learned, that she becomes very dark if she feels threatened. I promise that she will hurt no one as long as she is left alone. I urge you to treat her fairly, don't judge her too harshly or she will lash out. All she wants is Henry safe."

"You seem very sure. I hope that you are right." With that, Nahuel walked away.

"Grandma?"

"Yes Henry?"

"Do you really love her?"

Henry looked at her with such confusion, and she couldn't blame him. Regina had done horrible things, yet she could never shake away the memories of a young woman on a horse or a mother in a mine. For Snow the good always overpowered the bad. She remembered a time when Regina and been with her in disguise. Regina, or Wilma, was so eager to have a family. She knew that Regina still felt that way, but was too proud to admit it. No matter what Snow knew she would have to be there for Regina, because if she didn't no one would.

"Yes. I do. And one day, when she is ready, I will tell her that."

Henry smiled at her; a bright happy smile that lit up his face. His eyes shone like stars as he looked at his grandmother.

"So it is okay that I love her?" He asked excitedly.

Snow's heart broke at that sentence. She hadn't realized how much Henry would have been affected by the whole town talking badly about Regina. Though she had brought it upon herself no child should ever feel guilty for loving their parent. Snow wrapped Henry into a big hug.

"Of course it is okay Henry. She raised you, she loves you. There is nothing wrong with you loving her."

* * *

_Regina sat at the end of the chestnut table. She looked out over the room and saw the guards. They were her only companion, a group of quiet companions. They stood around her at all times, making sure she stayed in the palace. The few times that they addressed her they spoke with very few words. Yet, every word was a gift to her. _

_This palace was her prison. The irony was that she had the highest position that any woman could have. She as surrounded by people and lived in a grand palace. But, she would rather be locked in a cell. At least in a cell there was no lying. This palace put on a mask of freedom when in reality she was trapped._

_All Regina wanted was to run. Run away and never look back. Run until her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Run herself to death. This was her wish. Sadly, this was a fate she was forbidden from reaching. She must continue on, she must continue on in misery._

Regina jolted awake. She had dreamt again of her past, a past she wished she could forget. As her vision became clearer she stood up and turned around. Henry and Snow weren't in their beds. She was alone once again.

***  
Emma opened her eyes, and then shut them quickly. The light was on, she must have forgotten to shut it off. She slowly opened her else again, this time using her had to block some of the light. She looked over at the clock. 7:00 am. It was way too early for this. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a low rumble. Damn, she thought. Emma reluctantly got out of bed. She shuffled her way into the kitchen. She wasn't in the mood to make herself a real breakfast, she never was. Emma decided to just grab something quick. She took a huge bite out of a jelly donut.

Emma shuffled back to her bed and flopped on top of the blankets. She hated mornings more than anything. She let her grogginess take her over. Emma started to fall asleep until something jolted her awake. Henry! She had forgotten to make him breakfast; again. He always complained how she never remembered to do things like that. Emma got up. She had to make him breakfast, and apologize for forgetting. She didn't want him to decide that her lackluster efforts at mothering wasn't good enough and go back to Regina. She couldn't lose her son, he was all she had.

Then it hit her. Henry was gone. Emma started to cry. How could she do that? How could she forget? She couldn't believe it. She hated herself for forgetting. She had grown so use to being alone that sometimes she forgot that she wasn't anymore. She needed to get Henry back. She needed to find her son. She needed to tell him how much she loved him, how much he changed her life. Then it finally hit her, she knew how to find out how Henry was, she just had to go wake up David and call Blue. She was going to get her son back!


End file.
